Hang the Lamp Somewhere
by Miss Lyrica
Summary: Given: Mikasa Ackerman is friends with Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert. Prove: Mikasa Ackerman is the best friend Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert could ever have. Proof: ...? -Modern-day AU-


**Given:** Mikasa Ackerman is friends with Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert

**Prove:** Mikasa Ackerman is the best friend Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert could ever have

**Statement 1:** Mikasa Ackerman is a very helpful friend and sister.

**Proof:**

"Where the hell is that PSP?!"

Mikasa looked up from her tablet, looking mildly disinterested at the boring ebook she was reading. She had found the reason Armin just didn't click with the new reading technology, and is annoyed that she has to pay the blond boy $20 because she had lost the bet.

Damn Armin and his stupid bets and his stupidly cute face.

"Damn it! Where the hell is it?!"

She sighed as she watched her friend-slash-adoptive brother-slash-crush search for his missing gadget in the divider of their living room, exploring every nook and cranny in the room. He sure is hopeless, Eren Jaeger. Mikasa wonders why she even puts up with him in the first place.

"Hey Mikasa! Seen it anywhere?" he asked while trying to pry open his mother's memory box, despite knowing fully well that it is impossible for him to misplace his gadget there because he couldn't even open it in the first place.

"No," she answered bluntly, sliding her fingers up and down on her tablet's smooth glassy surface. She watched as Eren glowered at her from her seat on the sofa, and matched his intense gaze with an icier one. The Asian girl mentally cheered in triumph when he flinched and went back to trying to open his mother's box, muttering incoherent phrases that she couldn't hear.

"Well, it's your fault anyway," she offhandedly said. "It's your fault you lost your toy. You don't care where you place that gadget of yours."

Eren kept his focus on the box, but he listened to his adoptive sister's words. Maybe she'd give him a hint at where his PSP is…

"Have you checked you room, Eren?" she suggested, still running her fingers on her tablet's surface.

"Yeah. Cleaned it, organized it, and threw out the junk. Mom would have been proud of me."

The Asian girl's eyes softened at the mention of her adoptive mother, Carla Jaeger. Since her and her husband's untimely death five years ago, Mikasa took it upon herself to make sure Eren would function well in the eyes of society.

"Hmm. Well, how about the game room?"

"It was the first thing I checked!"

"Bathroom?"

"How would an electronic gadget make its way into a bathroom?!"

"Armin said you left your cellphone very, very near the edge of his toilet last time you went gaming with him."

"Shit."

Mikasa shifted on her seat, quite annoyed that she had to sit on a small pillow because the foam of their coach was too thin for her tastes.

"The kitchen?"

"Done. Hit my head a couple times on those pot lids you always insist to hang on that cabinet."

"Oh, so that's what the commotion was about. Let's see, dining room?"

"Yup, even the pantry's been checked. And I swore I bought a can of Pringles last week that had my name on it, but when I looked…"

"I guess I didn't warn Sasha about it when she came over to visit."

"Shit," the brunet boy cursed, both at the revelation that Sasha might have eaten his Pringles and that he had finally opened his mother's box, but had spilled most of its contents of the floor. As he picked up the spilled documents, pictures and keepsakes of his mom, Mikasa continued on with her questioning.

"Dining room?"

"Done and done."

"Laundry room?"

"Uhuh."

Mikasa shifted uncomfortably again, racking up her brain for any other places her stupid brother had not touched yet.

"My room?"

"The hell?!" She had almost dropped her tablet when Eren had suddenly shouted. She was not sure if it was because she had suggested her room, the only place in the house Eren does not dare enter, or because his finger had been crushed by the box's ridiculously hard to open and close room.

"Well, what about at Hannes's place?" she asked, gingerly placing her tablet down on the sofa beside her. "You said you've last seen your toy last Tuesday. And we visited him last Tuesday."

Eren placed the box back at its corner, contemplating if he ever did bring his PSP at his godfather's house last Tuesday.

"Yeah, I guess I should go call him, if he ever finds it," he said, reaching for the phone.

Mikasa nodded. "Another hunch would be at Armin's. We were there yesterday, right?" She was seriously getting uncomfortable with her seat, and her butt was getting a bit numb, to say the least. "You're carelessness extends to even your best friend's house."

Her brother made a "tch" sound and started to punch Hannes's phone number.

"Or maybe Jean's…? Or at Reiner's?" said Mikasa, her voice lower than a cat's purr. "Or worse, you left at school. If it's not at school, then it's somewhere in the lost and found of the mall."

She watched in amusement as Eren frantically squirmed while waiting for Hannes to pick up his phone. Mikasa smiled in contentment, seeing as she had finally be such a use to her darling idiot brother Eren.

"Better hurry, Eren," she teased, "wouldn't want to lose that toy I bought you for your birthday."

"That fuckin' PSP is not a toy! It's a—oh hey, Hannes! Whatcha doing?"

She was glad he was too busy talking to Hannes and explaining why Eren had to call and then yell profanities at him on a peaceful(?) Saturday afternoon to notice her break down laughing on the living room floor.

* * *

When Eren had returned home from his unfruitful search for his toy, it was already past 6 in the evening.

Hannes had said that he hadn't seen it anywhere, and Armin helped him look for it at his own home and at Jean's and Reiner's. Good thing the blond was there, for if he weren't then Jean would have slammed the door on Eren the moment he saw him. Reiner was helpful as well, offering to call a friend of his who worked at the mall's lost and found section if there was a sign of a black PSP in a green case. The four of them (Jean tagged along with Eren, Armin and Reiner, due to unknown reasons) checked the school before it closed, thanks to Jean knowing one of the janitors. They had also went to the mall to check for the missing PSP themselves even after Reiner's friend had notified them that he has not seen it anywhere.

When he opened the fridge door to get the pitcher of water, he noticed a small note placed under the cute little magnet.

_Eren, went out with the girls for the evening. Probably not be back til 8. There's no food in the fridge, so you can order pizza or whatever while I'm gone. -Mikasa_

After he had noted its contents and drank his glass of water, he flopped down on the couch in fatigue, not even bothering to kick off his shows. Now he knows why Mikasa had repeatedly told him to get rid of the old wooden sofa despite him telling her that it was his parents' and she has no rights to get rid of it. Or maybe he should get a new foam for the old thing.

He noticed that the small pillow under his head was a bit lumpy. Well, it was already quite lumpy, but its lumps were harder than usual. When he slipped his hand under the pillow, he immediately threw it away from him, his head fuming from anger.

It was the very same pillow Mikasa had been sitting on hours before, and under that pillow was his PSP, thankfully still intact.

* * *

**A/N: It's up to you whether Mikasa knows.**

**Hello! First SnK fic! :D Couldn't get this off my head so I published this first instead of updating my other story. This will be a collection of one-shots in the style of two-part proofs, you know, those things you use in Math? We use this during Geometry when proving this angle is congruent to that angle, etc... Dunno why I chose this style, though. Maybe because I remembered my Math teacher?**

**And sorry if it's too long. I'm very much used to writing long chapters since the only regular writing I do is writing 50000 words a month. Of course I have to pad my words to reach that goal! But I will try to lessen the length.**

**Okay, til next time then!**

**Oh wait, almost forgot! I don't own SnK, and I will never do.**

**(I always somehow forget to add those disclaimers...)**


End file.
